


True Alpha

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Talking, stiles not so much, this town likes Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Peter sometimes has all the answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said there was more of the other characters in this part. I kind of, accidentally, lied. I mean, they're there, but the conversation isn't really between them. Although you get more Peter! Yay! :P Heh, only a little more to go guys! :D I'll be finishing this up during NaNoWriMo, where I will be writing the sequel to my gay merman story. Wish me luck!

“There are legends, you see. Stories that are told through werewolf families that are seen as complete myth because it’s not something that usually happens.”

Scott stared at Peter, waiting for the moment when he would start to make sense. “Okay,” Scott said, waving a hand to encourage Peter to go on.

With a smirk, Peter poked at Scott’s cheek. “You’re assuming the role of Alpha Scott. You have a certain, spark, of leadership. Now, most people, even if they had such a thing, would never try to branch out on their own and do anything about it. They would follow the tried and true path in a werewolf pack, and eventually become the leader of their pack, or kill an Alpha of a different one.” Peter motioned to the gathered humans and werewolves. “Like this.”

“I don’t understand what that has to do with Scott’s eyes turning red,” Derek said. He was sitting on the ground surrounded by his pack, Stiles in his lap. Stiles was awake now, but still weak, and he didn’t seem inclined to move. For that matter, neither did Derek. Allison had gotten a blanket from her Dad’s SUV and it was spread out under Stiles, covering Derek’s nudity, although Derek himself had seemed perfectly fine with it.

“I don’t either!” Scott said, looking away from his best friend lounging in Derek’s lap to Peter. Who was still smirking. Scott hated than that look, it always made him feel like he was being played.

“Scott isn’t an ordinary werewolf. He was turned against his will, never fit into a pack, never wanted to even, started one of his own without knowing he was doing so, and now has even called himself an Alpha in the treaties you two have started.” Peter turned from Scott to Derek. “He is doing everything an Alpha should, and he’s doing it without the power. So the power is going to him.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Aiden said. “If it was that easy to be an Alpha, everyone would do it.”

“Would they?” Peter countered. “You two could have left, started a pack on your own, but you never thought of it, did you? For Scott, he just did it. He wasn’t raised with the rules we know and love. He didn’t know what they were, so there was no reason for him to follow them.”

“So you’re saying I was right,” Stiles laughed weakly. “I’m right Scotty, I was right.”

Scott shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. “What?” He was getting a headache.

“I told you that you were an Alpha, that you just became a leader. And it’s true.” Shit. Stiles had said that. Scott just hadn’t believed him, it had all sounded… weird.

“When did you say that?” Derek asked.

“Oh, before we came to you with those things to sign about the town and who was in charge of what,” Stiles said vaguely.

“God, was that only a week ago?” Scott asked, sitting down and shaking his head. He didn’t want to be an Alpha, not really. When he had been fighting against Derek, it was because he wanted peace in town, he had wanted Mr. Argent to accept him. At the time he thought not being in a pack was the way to go, but apparently he’d created his own pack, and for some reason that mean he was an Alpha.

“I’ve never heard of this happening,” Mr. Argent said and Scott looked up at him. Allison was standing next to him, her bow aimed at the ground and a considering look on her face as she looked at Scott. Scott couldn’t help the flush as he watched her. If there was one thing good that might come out of this, being able to talk to her might be it.

“Of course you haven’t,” Peter said smoothly. “It’s a fairy tale, passed down through old werewolf families. You know how to kill us, torture us, herd us, but you don’t know *about* us.”

Scott watched Mr. Argent frown at Peter, but he didn’t say anything to contradict him. Peter was smiling and Scott didn’t want to know what that smile meant, he didn’t, so he turned to Stiles, determined to just forget about it for now.

“How are you?” he asked. Stiles waved a hand vaguely.

“Everything hurts, except that Derek is taking the pain. I need to get another cast, but don’t want to go to the hospital.” His eyes got suddenly, comically wide. “Shit, I didn’t… my father… I… he’s going to kill me.”

“Why?” Scott asked. It wasn’t even like they’d done anything incredibly out of the ordinary. “You’re staying over my place, he knows that, right?”

“Well, um, you see the thing is, I kind of explained all of this to him and also kind of forgot to tell him that this fight was happening? Or, I didn’t want him to know, but was intending on telling him?” He sighed and slumped against Derek. “This night got a whole lot darker for me.”

“We’ll figure out the best story to tell him,” Scott said firmly. “Together.”

“Yeah. Thanks for playing it,” Stiles said and Scott laughed.

“I almost forgot, but then… I don’t know, I just saw this look in your eyes and knew it was time.” Scott gave him a grin and an air high five that Stiles wiggled his fingers at.

“I really appreciate that. It helped. It helped a whole lot.”

“It was a good choice,” Peter said. “I approve. Keep Deucalion off balance, and gave Stiles a beat to swing his bat to.”

“Are we done? Is it over?” Scott asked as he lay back on the ground and stared up at the moon. He hadn’t felt such a strong pull to howl as he had when Stiles cracked Deucalion’s skull in, and now he was exhausted.

“I think you should know a few more things,” Peter said gently. “You aren’t a full Alpha. Just because you’re getting this power, it isn’t like a normal Alpha power transfer. You have to keep working for the rank. It could take years before you’ve gotten the same kind of power as Aiden, or Derek. Also, no one can kill you and take your power. In order for it to transfer, it has to pass through your pack, and it will only pass to someone who demonstrates the same skill set you did to get the power. No one in your pack, not even in a hundred years, can get the Alpha power of the McCall pack any other way.”

“Huh,” Scott said as he considered that. A smile spread out across his lips. He rather liked that.


End file.
